Spiritshipping Chronicles AU
by Cyber Horse
Summary: Jaden is an Slifer student who lost his memories, but after meting an Obelisk his memories started to return. His cruel past with the brunet and their other half. Spirit Dark and Rivalshipping
1. Meeting Chronicle

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Мёєłiпg ÇђЯΘлiсlε**

**-------------------------------------  
**

"Hey Chazz, do you really have to go?" Asked the brunet lying on the bed face down and his head heavy in one hand "Can't you stay tonight?"

"No, I have classes tomorrow and I have Crowler for first period" said Chazz sitting on the bed putting his tennis on "You know he gets angry if you are just a second late to his class."

"Oh, and to think that I'll have him next semester"

Jaden drops a sigh, he gets a little closer to Chazz and hugs him from behind, but Chazz doesn't pay attention to this and continues with what he's doing. Jaden was not bothered by that and he embraces him with more strength. Chazz finishes putting his tennis on and runs his hands toward the brunet, it makes Jaden smiled, but his happiness goes away when he realize that Chazz was only going to remove his hands from him and then get up.

"It's late, you better go to sleep "he turns toward his partner "You have two warnings, if you arrive late or they find you sleeping in class Again! You'll get expel"

Jaden saw that Chazz had a serious looked on his face, it wasn't uncommon for him to look that way, Jaden was used to it, besides he look at everyone that way. He did that a lot with him, despite being lovebirds for six months ... a few times he saw him smile, only twice to be exact. In truth it was difficult to get a smile on the guy.

"Yes, I know that" - he said in a tired voice, he really hated to bring the topic. Why does he always go up the subject? "It won't happen again ... because I know you'll always be there to cover my back" he said joking but it seemed as Chazz wasn't for jokes as his eyes shift to a very different expression that scares Jaden.

"Is everything a game for you?"He turns his head while closing his eyes "you need to learn to be responsible and to think about your future, you are no longer in kindergarten Jaden!"

"Chazz ...I..." Jaden did not know what to say, since many teachers had said that before, but he had never gave them important to their opinions, but now that he knew what Chazz thought ...THAT change everything "I'm sorry, you're right ... I have been very irresponsible" he lower his head, making his bangs cover his eyes- "I promise to focus on my studies"

Chazz looks at Jaden from the corner of his eyes, but he doesn't say a word, he turned his back and walks towards the door to exit the room, he puts his hand on the knob. He looks back at Jaden; he then returned his gaze to the door ... '_It's_ _time_ _to_ _tell_.'

"I got a call from my brothers a few days ago, from the United States" he began to say to draw the attention of the brunet who raise his eyes to see Chazz "they didn't give much detail, but they want me to go as soon as possible, they said that the reputation of the family is about to go down the toilet, of course I told them I give a shit … but they insisted that it was important, and as imagined …" Jaden turned to see "they end it up threatening me"

"They threatened you?" He question surprised, his brothers did everything to get what they wanted ... Yep, there's no doubt that Chazz is a Princeton "And they did it with?" he gat up from bed covered with a blanket and stood behind Chazz

"Can't tell you" he doesn't say anything else and turns his head

Jaden gat clear that he wouldn't say anything more of the matter, but he wasn't thinking on leaving it there, he wanted to know more. He just hoped that Chazz would answer them.

"… You said you talked to your brothers a few days ago, right?" he made a short pause, Chazz turn to be face to face with Jaden, then Jaden continue "When… were you planning on telling me ... you would go to United States?"

"I wasn't going to" – he cross his arms

"What?! Why not? " Jaden asked annoyed and hurt at the same time ... was he planning on leaving with out saying a word? He waited for an answer but he didn't get one, that just meant he didn't want to make a big deal over the issue "When are you going?"

"Most likely tomorrow afternoon ..."

_Why Chazz didn't tell me that he was going? Why did he wait a day before to tell me?' _thought Jaden "I see…..so tomorrow...eh"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two; both were in their thoughts, not knowing what else to say. Jaden thought of all the things Chazz had just told him. About going to the United States. In Chazz case ... he thought that Jaden was mad at him for not telling him of his trip of a month.... damn! He hadn't told him that he'll be gone for a month. How would he react if he said that now? Well, he would have to take risks.

"And... I'll return within a month"

"For a whole month? That much?" Great, first he tells him about the call from his brothers, then that he would be leaving tomorrow to the United States, and now he tells him he would be leaving for a whole month? "With more wander I ask. Why weren't you going to tell me?"

"Final exams are approaching" he quickly changed the subject and he look serious again, that look ... that Jaden was starting to hate

"Yes, but that what has to do with ..."

But he can't keep on talking because he feel how the guy in front of him takes his wrist with strength and pulls him to his body, he thought to protest but Chazz's lips of prevent any word come out of his mouth. The tallest put his hand around the brunet's waist, with his arms getting the brunet closer and deepened the kiss. They were to the point of feeling the lack of air, was then that Chazz separates a bit from the lips of Jaden, who no longer feels his lips opened his eyes to meet black ones.

"I propose to you a deal, remember that horrible furry dog that you liked when we went to the mall?"

"It was not horrible" he said inflating his cheeks in form of anger "it was cute and it looked very spongy"

"Whatever" Chazz said without giving it importance "if you manage to have good grades and you have a B or higher, I'll buy it for you"

"For real?"

His eyes now had a gloss of happiness, causing Chazz to calm, he was glad to see his Jaden happy again, he knew that the news that he just give him impact him, but he didn't gave them sooner because he knew he was going to be sad, he hadn't paid any attention to him for being concentrated in other stuff, but after fixing everything he had to with his brothers everything would change, he and Jaden will be happy again. He sees Jaden smiled for the idea of having that dog he liked but was unable to buy, he smiled knowing Jaden didn't saw him, then embraces him to start kissing his neck while he took off the blanked that was covering his nakedness. He licked a part of his neck to then bite it making the brunet moan.

He runs his lips for Jaden's and his tongue enters deepening the kiss, he wouldn't see Jaden in a month ...he had to use his last night with him. He begins to push Jaden back and Jaden retreat unconsciously lead by the passionate kiss his boyfriend gave him. Then he feel his feet hit the bed and how Chazz threw him with him on top, then they apart their lips and the brunet blushes as he opened his eyes and sees his boyfriend with a smile that suggested that that night he wouldn't sleep.

"Do you really want to do it again?" He sees how Chazz separated from his body and begins to slowly remove the blanket "wait ... what happened to all that talk about responsibility and everything else?"

Chazz seemed to not pay any attention at all, he was more focused biting his skin than what he was saying, Jaden was beginning to doubt whether it was a good idea to continue talking or should be carried away by the pleasures that his partner was giving him, but... he didn't lose anything for try to understand it.

"Really. What happened with all that about Crowler? Didn't you say he would get mad if you were late?"

"Fuck Crowler, I would not miss the last night I can do it with you"

"Was that a compliment?"

He could have continued talking all night but he was right, it was not a good idea to waste the night in a stupid conversation, they wouldn't be able to see each other in a month and they could only talk on the phone ... right, speak by phone, so why wasted time in a conversation that they could have by telephone ... and at a time the great Chazz would want to have it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next morning  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'll be late for school"

Jaden gets up hurriedly from the bed and begins to dress; he put on his tennis when he realized that Chazz was not in the room. He looks everywhere but there was no sign of him, he leaves the room to look in the kitchen or living room but nothing, had he gone without him? And if he did ... Why not wake him up?

"That fool, after not letting me sleep how he dare leaving me here" he takes a toast that was on a plate on the table and then take his backpack that was on a chair in the dining room and hurried out of his apartment, closing the door before leaving.

The boy ran down the corridors, he knew it was prohibited but that was an emergency so he was allowed to do so. He hurried down the stairs two by two, leaving the building; he jumped the front steps and run trying not to be late for class. He couldn't afford another absent ... not after the promise with Chazz.

Run with everything his feet gave him and with the bread in his mouth, he nearly collided with several people on the way and he was lucky he was not hit when he cross the street three times with red light.

"Fuck, I'm be late" He looked at his wristwatch that marked 7:50 AM "I can't make it 10 minutes ... Arrrg ... and just when I promised Chazz to work hard in class"

And so he continues to turn a corner and he was so busy talking to himself that he had not realized the person standing in the way that he ended up crashing with him to the floor and fell backwards. The backpacks also dropped both opening making books strewn on the floor mixed.

"Ouch! That hurt" He begins to rub his head because he had hit it and hard

"I'm sorry, it was my fault" He listen to the voice of someone he didn't known, although ... it sounded familiar "are you okay?" the stranger offers a hand

"Don't worry it was my fault, I was distracted" He accepts the offered hand and he feels how it helps him get up, then he saw the person he had crashed with, he had short hair and was of a bluish green, he had white skin and he was wearing a blue vest with black pants ... wait a second, blue vest?! "Are you from Obelisk school?" He said surprised

The Obelisk kid just looked at him with a puzzled look and he sees Jaden from head to toe and then smiled.

"And I see you're a Slifer, right?"

"Yes, I'm Jaden Yuki"

"And I Jesse Anderson, it's a pleasure"

Since Jesse had helped him to his feet, their hands had not separated and none seemed aware of it, his eyes lost in the other and they forgot the rest ... as if only they existed.

_'Jesse ... I feel like I know him'_

Then Jaden snap and sees that Jesse had a watch on your wrist, he remember that he was in a hurry and, not knowing how much time had passed and forgot he had his own clock, he pulls the hand of the Obelisk at him to see the time ... and finds something horrible.

"It's too late! I won't make it"

He bends down to collect his things, he takes all the books that looked familiar and puts them in his backpack, he closes it, and hangs it on his shoulder as he stands.

"I'm sorry I have to go, it was nice to meeting you Jesse"

Then he start again with his race but a voice stops him.

"Wait" Jaden stops and turns to see "do you want a ride?" He points to a blue Harley Davidson motorcycle parked near him.

"Wooow" he says seeing the beautiful bike and then he processes his words and smile "could you really take me?"

He ask thrilled and gets excited when he saw his new friend nod. The bluenet gathers his things while Jaden is coming back to him and when he was at his side, Jesse settles the bike to sit and turns it on. Engine sounds again and again to warm faster and not to delay his race. Jaden settles his backpack, he sits behind Jesse and puts his hands on his shoulders, and Jesse instantly looks over his shoulder.

"How much longer?"

Jaden looks at his watch and swallows.

"4 minutes 30 seconds"

"Well" He makes again the engine sound, he takes a helmet that was one side of the bike and offers it to Jaden

"Here, I only have one; I don't usually bring company when I'm on the bike."

Jaden takes it doubting but he puts it on fast and in a hurry. Already wearing it he puts his hands on Jesse's shoulders again.

"Put your hands on my waist"

"What?!"

But in the time he yells, Jesse took off the brake and accelerates everything it gives. Jaden felt he would fall so quickly and reflexively put his arms around Jesse's waist and hits his head on his back, closing his eyes tightly. The Obelisk feels the pressure with which he was hug, he smiles and accelerates a little more. Lucky for both they didn't met with any red lights and when they managed to make out the school Slifer, Jesse then smiles to himself and looks askance at the brunet who was clinging to his back.

"Watch Jaden, just in time"

Jaden slightly open one eye to see what was he talking about, he couldn't remember why he was in that bike with an obelisk student in the first place, he had never been on one ... well, once with his friend Atticus on Zane's bike, but Atticus forgot to tell him a little detail ... it was the first time he used one and another details even smaller than the first ... the damn bike had no brakes ... it was that or Atticus didn't know how to use it, now he knew why Zane didn't let them use it. Anyway, the point is ... he was praying for that motorcycle had them. But what was he thinking? It was more than obvious that Jesse wouldn't let him ride on a bike with no brakes. But who could tell? He hardly knew him, maybe he was a madman who liked to use bikes without brakes and crash with trash cans and buildings.

Jaden was starting to get dizzy with all the craziness that went through his mind but he was abruptly taken from them by Jesse's voice again saying that they had arrived. He looks straight ahead and felt when Jesse stopped outside the gates of the school, and when the bike stopped completely Jaden took a chance and jumped off the bike to the first stair and start to run and while looking at Jesse over his shoulder and raising his hand.

"Thanks Jess, I owe you one"

Having said that, he disappears through the door, but he believes he heard Jesse's voice saying 'see you'. Yes, he also expected that. He runs through the halls of the school as he had done many times before, he wanted to see his watch but he decided to leave to chance, he was able to see the door of his classroom it was closed, this was not good, and being in front of the door he opens it with a slamming to the wall with strength and at the time he sets foot inside the room he raises his hands saying ...

"I'm here don't fail me!"

He yell having his eyes tightly shut to avoid seeing the face of his teacher, but he doesn't hear an answer so with fear he opens one eye ... SURPRISE! The room was with few students with mops or cleaning things in their hands ... Were they the ones responsible for cleaning that day?

"Aniki ...?"

Jaden turns to one side meeting with the little bluenet guy who show a face of confusion.

"Syrus what happen, where is the teacher?"

"Didn't you know? There's a teachers' meeting, we'll miss the first class"

Jaden takes a while to process what Syrus had just said, does that mean that he nearly killed himself on a motorcycle for nothing? Come to think ... he hadn't put much resistance.

"Ne, Aniki ... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, spit it"

Syrus's voice sounded a little curious what caught the brunet's attention.

"Why are you wearing a helmet?" He points to the thing he had on.

"Helmet?" He said without understanding the words but when he brings his hands to his head he feels the helmet and pulls it off. He remembers that he hadn't taken the time to take it off when he got off the bike "... Jesse"

He runs with haste to the classroom window that faced the entrance to the school and saw with disappointment that Jesse was no longer there. Then he remembers what he said when he entered school, he said '_See your_' had he saw him running with his helmet still on? Of course who wouldn't realize? ... Besides himself of course.

"AHHHH! I must have looked insane" he said to himself while stirring his hair with his hands before leaving the helmet on a table bench.

"Come on Jay, no one thinks that"

"Except the entire school" he said lowering his hands and putting them down on the table bank.

"Aniki ..." he was about to lay a hand on the shoulder of brunet when one of his classmates calls him to help him carry some books "I'll right back" he tells him so that he wouldn't move and he turns to get out the room.

"Don't worry Say, I'll be on the roof"

Syrus turns to see him but in that moment Jaden pass by his side and slowly leaves the room. Syrus tries to follow him but when he got to the door he doesn't see him anywhere, he think of going to look him but he decided it was better to leave him alone, it may be what he needed at that time.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The weather was perfect that day, it wasn't cloudy, the wind was cool and the sun shone throughout the city showing a big picture. The brunet was very quiet and then thought it was a good idea to lie on the floor to rest and maybe sleep for a moment, he needed to clear his mind and prepare for when he had to go to the airport to say goodbye to Chazz.

Slowly he closed his eyes and let off to sleep for the tiredness he felt at that time.

The room was so dark that you couldn't see much and the only light in there was made by a thunder that appeared in the cloudy sky, its light filtering through the bars of the window illuminating a little boy that was standing and bodies that were before him. The floor was covered in blood, the walls were red drops slowly slipping and leaving a trail of reddish markings. In the small trembling hands of the boy lay a bloodstained knife being to blame for the slaughter that occurred there.

Footsteps began to sound heading toward that room, the door suddenly opens revealing another small boy a little bigger than the other, he looks with terror upon the scene but he quickly recovers and goes to the small brunet, facing the other he takes him by the shoulders.

"Judai" he calls him by his name but he doesn't receive any response or reaction "Judai, answer me please, JUDAI!" he called more insistently, and this time the boy turns to him but his eyes were lost, as if they had no life "What happened?" he asked himself and looks behind, were the lifeless bodies were.

"Yu ... Kun ..."

He hears his friend and returns his gaze at him, but a pain in the chest and something sharp and cold paralyzes him. His eyes wide open not believing what just happened or even understanding it.

"Judai ..."

He separates from the boy putting both hands on his chest stopping the bleeding wound, his legs were shaking and not being able to stand his own weight he kneels and presses his wound with more force, the pain was unbearable. The brunet kneels before the older boy and takes the knife to his chin in order so that he will turn to him and he did, encountering some golden eyes which cause a chill across his back, the brunet seems to notice that since she smiles.

"Congratulations ... you woke me"

The next thing that happened was that the brunet took the life of another person, all you could hear was the piercing cry that had echoed all over the place.

"AHHHHH!"

Jaden opened his eyes and he gets up with some troubled breathing, he was sweating and his sight was a little cloudy. These images echo him so real, almost like ... memories. It was true that he remembered nothing of his childhood, the first thing he remembered, or rather the earliest memory he had was when he was in an orphanage, well he remembered nuns, so he assumed it was an orphanage. That was the oldest; he couldn't remember being in a prison ... or so it seemed the place of his dream.

"Judai ..." he repeats the name he had heard in his dream "that boy ... looked a lot like me, but he couldn't be me, since that would mean that I ..."

He remembers the scenes of the dream, he remembers the blood, the bodies ... he killed someone, a child like him. He takes his head feeling like the entire nightmare returned to him, and he had have similar dreams before but never that graphic or with names. Were those his lost memories?

"Why would the dreams come back? ... I don´t understand"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aniki!"

The little bluenet called him as he entered the door and goes to him.

"What Say?"

"I wanted to know ..." he doubts for a moment but decides to ask "What did you mean by that ... umm ... that the school thinks you are crazy?"

"Well ..."

He thought of telling him but he sees the teacher enter the room

"Come on guys, the break is over" he puts his books on the desk "all return to your seats"

"I tell you another time"

They all go to their seats, Jaden sit on one side of the window where he had left his helmet, he takes it and puts it on the floor on one side of his backpack. Syrus was sitting at the side of the brunet.

"Very good, now all of you get out your math books on page 96" he sees everyone take out their books but when he sees Jaden sitting staring out the window, that annoyed him "Jaden Would you like to start reading?" There was no answer "Jaden ..." still no answer.

"Psss ... Jaden" the bluenet continues to call his friend and was thinking of throwing his book when he sees this turn to him "the teacher ..."

Jaden, not understanding what Syrus meant, looks straight ahead and sees the teacher along with the whole class staring at him.

"Mr. Yuki PLEASE, Would you like to read the text?" He ask Jaden again who doesn't understands very well the reason of his voice, he stands with his book in hand and was about to begin reading when Syrus gets up and turns the book Jaden had.

"You had it backwards" he says, smiling nervously and sits

" Thanks Say" he clears his throat and began "Analogously, complex numbers are represented as points on a plane, which receives the names of Argand diagram or drawing or just Gaussian complex plane. A complex number z = a + b, denoted by ... "

"MR. YUKI!"

He stops reading annoyed by the attitude of the teacher first he was bothered because he didn't read and now because he did... '_What is his problem_?' He looks at his teacher with a vein in his forehead and sees that he also was upset ... 'Now what did I do?'

"Jaden. You do realize that you have a book of college?"

"What?" He turns and sees the book, it was true, he had actually a book Advanced Mathematics "Calculus of a single variable?"

"Jaden, why do you have a college book?" Ask a guy behind Jaden

"I have not idea" he keeps staring at the book, then he remembers what happened in the morning 'Our books get mixed, which means that ...' he takes his backpack and opens it taking out all his books, he recognized some of them as their own but others were not "Oh no, you must be kidding me!"

"Jaden could you stop playing and concentrate in class? Take out your right book and focus, please?"

"Teacher, Jaden doesn't have his book" one of his companions betrays him.

"Thank you, Suzy" Jaden said between his teeth

"My name is Lucy"

"Potato, Patato" (Translation: "I don't give a damn if it's not the same, for me it is")

"Enough!" Cries the teacher in exasperation "Lucy, shut up and sit down, Jaden, leave the room, we'll talk later"

"But ..."

"OUT!"

Resigned he lets out a sigh and walks toward the door and was about to open it, but the door suddenly open by it self calling the attention of all. On the other side was a woman of advanced age with a plastic bag in hand, she looks at the brunet smiling and he return the smile nervously.

"What is it, Sophie?" Ask the teacher to the sweet old lady

"I'm sorry teacher but is Mr. Jaden Yuki here?"

"That would be me" he respond quickly and then the old lady holds out the bag "uh?"

"A nice young man leave this with me and asked me to hand it to you"

Upon hearing this Jaden opened the bag and is surprised to see that his books were in it.

"I going now please continue with the class"

She leaves closing the door behind her and followed by Jaden but he remembers that he had his books now so there was no reason for him to leave. He turns to the teacher with a pleading look.

"Teacher ..."

"Oh, fine" the teacher sits opening his book again "you can go sit" Jaden was on his way to his table bench when he hears his teacher again "with the condition that you pay attention to my class, I'm going to ask you"

"Yes"

The rest of the day passed without many setbacks and Syrus didn't ask about the issue of school again so Jaden was relief, he didn't want to recall that "episode" of his life.

School was finally over, students gradually came out filling the halls or covering the courts, only those who stayed to the clubs were still in the halls and even a few who still kept their things. Jaden had finished putting his things back in his backpack and the books of the bluenet were now in the plastic bag. He puts the backpack on his shoulder and leaves the room slowly. Syrus was waiting for him at the entrance of the school and when he saw Jaden he started making signs to hurry up so Jaden hurry to leave there to go see Chazz before he left, but accidentally collides with someone and turned smiling to apologize.

"Oh, I'm so-" he stops his apology right after seeing the person he had hit by accident

"Look where you walk, you idiot ... ooh" his face change from pissed to vicious "look who we have here, but if isn't the famous Yuki-the-lunatic"

Jaden does nothing to defend himself; he only stood there looking the other way. He really didn't want to run into that guy, he always bothered him although he didn't know the exact reason, maybe it was the incident last year, but what did that had to do with ...

"¡S E A N!" he hear a deep voice

That voice shouting the name of the kid draws the attention of everyone, so everyone turns around to see the responsible that was at the side of Syrus and two other students in blue uniforms. The bluenet with glasses smiles to see who had come, to the relief of Jaden and dislike the other brunet.

"Zane ..." Jaden says almost in a whisper

"¡Brother!" Syrus loose little excited

"Congrats Zane, new record" he looks at his watch and returns his gaze to the Obelisk "you came before your friend ended up in the ground"

"Why don't you go bark somewhere else, Goldwyn?"

"What a temper, why so bitter? Are you already in those days of the month?"

"If you mean the days when I beat up idiots like you, then yes, they are" he gives him a dirty look and very intimidating "do you want to be the first?"

Sean makes a "tsk" for an answer and turns around to see Jaden again who feel his eyes and then looks at him and regret it. After he saw the look in his eyes he knew that that wasn't over yet. He turns, leaving the place and going to the courts as Zane shows a victorious smile. Jaden lets out a sigh of relief; at least he had escaped, at least for that day.

"Jaden, are you okay?"

The brunet reacts and sees his friends but who he first encounters is Atticus who looked worried, Jaden smiles as if nothing had happened.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you here" although he was still a little stunned by what had just happened he didn't notice the faces they put

"Didn't Syrus tell you?" Alexis and the others question so everyone turns around, except Jaden, to see Syrus who turns to look at them and then starts acting nervous

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I did told Jaden ... maybe he just forgot that I said it, you know, he's too distracted"

"Really?" Atticus question "you aren't putting that as an excuse, right?"

"How dare you?" he turns and crosses his arms "you offend me"

"Anyway" Zane takes up the theme "we're all going to dismiss Chazz to the airport but we decided to go eat first"

"Chazz would meet us in the restaurant" continues the blonde "he said he needed to pack other things"

"Sounds good" he smiles widely, he liked the idea of seeing Chazz, counting also the fact that he was hungry "and ... Where will we go?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The walk was cheerful and calm, they were talking about things irrelevant and trivial but ultimately fun. Atticus had time wanting to ask about what Jaden had in the plastic bag, he thought he had seen a helmet so his curiosity grew. Seize the moment that the others boys were talking to take Jaden behind the group, to have a little privacy.

"Hey, Jaden, What you do have in that bag? I thought I saw a helmet"

The brunet doesn't seem to understand at first what the boy said but when he saw the bag in his hand smiles.

"Oh, it's a friend's" he said remembering the bluenet boy "he helped me get to school in the morning and I forgot to return his helmet, I also have some of his books I took by accident" when he said this he saw the look of confusion on Atticus' face "long story" he smiles

"I see" he looks up and smiles mischievously "If Chazz finds out he'll kill you"

"That's what I'm afraid" he sweat dropped and then he remembers something important "Hey Atticus"

"Yes"

"Do you know all the boys of the Institute Obelisk?"

"Sure, what hat do you want to know?"

"By any chance do you know ... Jesse Anderson"

"Anderson?**"** He smile and crosses his arms proud "well of course, he's my pupil"

"Your what...?" He raises an eyebrow confused "isn't that a part of the eye?"

"Doesn't?"

Both start to laugh like lunatics, people start to stare at them and his three friends hasten the pace to get away as soon as possible of them, as if they didn't came together. Atticus and Jaden realize and ran after them.

"What do you teach him?" Asks Jaden as he ran

"Music" he says looking at his friend "I teach him songwriting and playing instruments"

Jaden stopped his race hearing that. ´I would never have guessed that Jesse play or write songs, he was a special guy.´

He remembers that he had his things with him and he's startled to think that Jesse could have gotten into trouble for not having his books; Obelisk was a very strict in terms of responsibility.

"Atticus, do you know where he lives?" Asked in a tone of urgency

"What for?" He looks confused

"I need to take his things, I do not want him to get in trouble"

"Yes, but I don't think you'll find him there" he gets close to Jaden "Why don't I give him the bag when I see him tomorrow?"

"The truth is that ... I want to thank him for what he did for me in the morning"

Atticus says nothing, just looks at Jaden trying to figure out why so much insistence, but trust in Jaden's words, what could happen?

"Alright" he sigh resigned "every day he stays after school in the afternoon to rehearsals in the auditorium of the school"

"Great" he turns immediately and begins running

"Wait, won't you stay to dismiss Chazz?"

"His flight leaves in two hours, I'll arrive before he leaves"

At the end of saying that, without saying anything else he runs out, leaving nothing but Atticus with the words in his mouth.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

´Why didn't I ask Atticus about Jesse while we were still near the school? Now I have to go back to school and then to the Obelisk´

The Obelisk was about 6 blocks away and he had to hurry if he wanted to be on time for Chazz. Several minutes had pass when he sees his school, great, now he had to reach the Obelisk school, if he hurried he'll be there in about 15 or 20 minutes, the street weren't so big but the traffic was horrible at that hour. Wait a minute THE SHORTCUT! Atticus had showed him the shortcut because sometimes he liked to go see Chazz before school or between classes, not long ago he walked these streets. He only hoped he hadn't forgotten the path.

He turn on a street and then enter into an alley, at the end there was a brick wall blocking the way but at one side of it there were stairs which Jaden use to go up to the roof and runs without stopping and then jumps to the roof of the next building, the distance was not so large so it wasn't as difficult or dangerous, well, maybe a little. From there he jumps two other buildings until he saw another stairs where he slides down them.

The road was shorter, he only ran a stoplight and he was there, luckily for him the light was green so he crosses without lowering his speed for a moment, he turns over to the next corner and there it was, the Obelisk Institute.

"Finally, I made it ..." he said breathing hard but with a big smile "... Jesse"

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter:** _**Obelisk Chronicle**_

Author Notes:

Sorry guys for make you wait. This story it's been written in Spanish too… so a friend, lunaumi42, is helping me with the translation so if anyone wants too help us please contact me… the only requirement is to know Spanish… hope there´s someone, I feel bad for having luna-chan doing all the work, my English is kind of bad so that's the reason I cant help much.

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH "LUNAUMI42"**_

I bet lots of you guys are wondering why I wanted to write a fic in English if I'm kind of sucky in it. Well, the answered is simple… it was and accident. I upload a Spiritshipping trailer in YouTube, I was gonna do other thing but then every single one started with a fic idea and stuff. I was already writing this fic in Spanish but I wasn't going to publish it. I didn't know how to say no to the fic, so here it is. Hope you like it.

Please tell me what you think of it. Is it good? Great? Bad? Needs more… I dunno… Spiritshipping? xD (Jesse x Jaden) if I wrote something wrong please tell me (I made some corrections so if you find some misspellings maybe its my fault) Really, I need to know what you think and better be the true cause if you don't tell me I´ll be doing things you dislike or writing terribly. Oh and before you ask... No, I would not stop writing Rivalshipping stuff (Chazz x Jaden) it´s necessary for the fic so deal with it.

See ya´


	2. Obelisk Chornicle

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 2: Obelisk Chronicle**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

He had finally reached his destination, he heard voices coming form the school premises, and it seems that they too were in the clubs. He sign quietly watching with amazement the school facilities, no matter how many times he saw it, it always left him with his mouth open, the school was huge, It had like 5 courts, 4 dressers, two for boys and two for girls, a dining room for thousands people, two auditoriums, a large one and a special one for any kind of event, bedrooms, etc..

_'Jesse most be there'_ thought the brunet as he watched in every direction 'but what place is the auditorium?'

As much as he walked he could not find him and it even seemed that he was going in circles, and then he thought of asking for directions but when it got close to some girls who were talking, they start laughing at him and then got away from Jaden. He did not understand why they did that but he felt it could have been because of his Slifer vest, but he immediately dismissed that idea, he did not believe that girls can be so superficial. Alexis had never been like that with him.

+ "Hi, 'red'" he heard a voice coming behind him and he turned over his shoulder "What are you doing here? If teachers see you luring around you are going to have problems"

+ "I'm sorry, I …" the boy did not seem to be a student, he looked like a cowboy and a foreigner, Jaden could tell by his accent and appearance. On second thought, Jesse also seemed to be a foreigner _'I wonder where he's from'_ he thought then looked at the young man again "I am looking for a friend"

+ "Well, let me tell you something, if a Slifer comes to Obelisk without a bodyguard, either he has a lot of guts or he is just too dumb"

Jaden starts to sweat cold at those words that sounded intimidating. Was really dangerous to go alone at this school? But every time he had come nothing bad had happen to him, wait a moment, didn't the cowboy just said bodyguards? Come to think of it… all the times he had come to Obelisk was either accompanied by Chazz, Atticus or someone else but never ever had he come alone. Did they know what would happen?

+ "Oh no …" He said nervous

+ "I'm surprised you had come this far without the sixth graders seeing you" He puts his arm around Jaden's shoulder "tell me, you have not talked to anyone right?"

+ "Huh ... Why?" He forgot his nervousness but he still had a bad feeling

"We have a rule" he showed his index finger "never help a Slifer if you see him walking alone" with the index pointing at the brunet and then poke Jaden's nose "if you do, you get punished severely as well as the Slifer ... I hope you like lizards and you to them"

Now everything went from bad to worse. Was he serious? He was too young to die. But Chazz would kill who ever put a finger on him... right?

+ "Thanks for the warning" He smiled which left confused the black haired "I will make sure no one sees me until I find my friend"

+ "Aren't you worried that you'll get discovered?" He folded his arms looking concerned at the attitude of the brunet ... and yet strangely admirable

+ "Of course, anyone would be scare if a lot of gangsters chase you for half a school, but I am not running and I didn't came here for nothing" Jaden believed in each of the words he had just said, so he stop giving importance to the matter, even if he had some fear, but, as he said, he had not come here for nothing "Hey, do you know where the auditorium for rehearsal is?"

+ "Rehearsal?" He thought for a moment "are you looking for someone in special?"

+ "Jesse Anderson" Jaden replied with a smile

+ "You found the right person to ask that" He shows hid thumb and winks

+ "Do you know him?" He asks as his smile increase even further

+ "If I know him? The whole school knows him; he is one of the most popular boys and coveted among girls"

+ "Could you take me to him then?" He was getting excited every second but that change in the moment he felt one of the ravenet arms around him while with the other hand he tossed his hair

+ "Jesse is not rehearsing; he is at the dorms doing homework as punishment"

'_Punishment? Was it because i toked his books?_' Jaden puts a sad face "And ... Why was he punished?"

+ "He forgot his books in his bedroom" He said as he let go of Jaden "but that is typical of Jesse, he is too distracted"

+ "Ah …" that release him a bit of guilt but he still was not feeling well "can I go see him?" he pleaded

+ "Yes, but on one condition" Jaden nod "you still need to take off that Slifer vest, I wasn't kidding when I said you'd be in trouble if they saw you"

Jaden nods again and took off the vest and put it in his backpack. Then the ravenet lead him to the dorm rooms, while talking friendly.

+ "I haven't introduce myself, my name to Jim Cook" say the young man now no longer unknown

+ "And I'm Jaden Yuki" he smiles

+ "How long have said that you know Jesse?"

+ "Since this morning"

+ "Really?" He looks him curiously "out of this school?"

+ "Yep, he did me favor and I hoped to return it in some way, I hope to do it with this" he raise the plastic bag to show it to Jim "but …"

The ravenet doesn't understand at first, but then recognizes the helmet and he knew what he meant. They get serious for a moment, Jim was going to say something when realize they were closer to the dorm rooms and turns to the brunet while pointing out the buildings.

+ "Here we are" He caught Jaden's attention "There they are Jaden"

He turns to look toward the front and actually see enormous buildings, he had never had the chance to see them, and Chazz always promised him he would take him but he never did, like Zane and the others, but there they were, finally and it was best that Jesse was in one of those rooms. The excitement was such that he could not contain it any longer.

+ "JESSEEEEE!" He screams his lungs out

+ "… Hey" Jim tried to stop him but was too late, Jaden had already run away, it rises slightly his hat and let a whistle as he saw how Jaden ran "God, I think this guy is a clone of Jesse's ... what if he's his lost brother?" he said with a sarcastic smile at that thought

+ "JESSEEEE!"

He heard another cry and decides to see what happen, but is worried about the building he was.

"J-Jaden that building no!"

+ "AHHHH!"

Too late. He had already frightened the girls.

Now he runs out of there and ... perfect, he fell in the bushes and can not leave, the girls came and ... is that a shovel? Are they beating him with that? Why are they carrying a bag? Are they going to clean? The girls really know how to deal with peeping toms ... even if they did made a mistake.

+ "Well, time to help."

He planned to approach the group to rescue Jaden, but sees him running out of no where like lightning towards him with all the girls behind him.

+ "JIM, HELP!"

+ "Are you crazy?"

Jim, seeing as they all came dangerously; he takes out running to save himself, then the brunet appearance next to him running with all his might. They begin to circle around the yard getting some guys out of their bedrooms to watch the show they were taking in their backyard.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A young man of dark-skin was practicing with his guitar when he heard uproar outside; at first he tried to ignore it but the noise increasingly strongly as his patience decrease quickly. He leave his guitar gently leaning against a wall and he went out with firm steps, he was about to leave when another door to his left opened and a bluenet with clear skin came out.

+ "Why the fuss?" He said with a sleepy tone

+ "JESSE! You go back to study" he suddenly shouted, which apparently did not scare the other young man.

+ "Nope, I prefer to see what happens outside" He goes out of his room with the clear intention of leaving for a bit of a distraction "you know I can not stand being locked up" he remained him before he open the bedroom door, which the other one just clear his throat in sound of disapprove.

Thus, both go out and the only thing that they see is two poor boys escaping from a bunch of girls that seemed very, VERY annoyed.

"Damn" Jesse leans on the railing watching the funny scene "poor guys, they got into that building?"

"It seems so" O'Brien crosses his arms with a face of disgust "the only thing they can't forgive" He saw the scene a bit more but when he thought he had seen enough and thought about retiring was that he notice "Isn't that Jim?"

"It's true but what is he doing in there?" Jesse question surprised "I thought he knew it's dangerous to get into the building of the girls, not even I can do it" He jokes and then look at O'Brien as he pointed in the direction of Jim "JA! And I'm the impulsive"

"Who is the other one?"

Since he notices that Jim was one of the guys who ran, he tried to identify the other, but he didn't recognize him. The bluenet listen to the question of O'Brien. He looked back at them. At first he did not know who it was but gave a good look and then smiled widely.

"It's Jaden!"

After that, he ran towards the stairs pushing everyone out of his way without taking his eyes off of Jaden, which was still running very tired, his legs were cramping, but in a careless move he stumble. The girls started to approach dangerously and all that Jaden could do was close his eyes tight and wait for a great beaten, he would be beaten by a bunch of girls, everyone would see it and mocked him, even Jesse could come to know about it and he would too, but he must see the positive side... wait a minute, there is nothing positive about this!

He was doomed.

He watched as the girls were surrounding him, they sure looked annoyed. If he would be humiliated in this way is fine, but he will retain the dignity that he had, he didn't want to embarrass himself or Chazz ... but almost nobody knew about him and the ravenet.

He drops a weary sigh and stand up as he could; he staggers a bit but recovers immediately. The girls were looking as if waiting for an explanation or any other reaction on their part.

+ "I'm sorry, it was a misunderstanding" The Slifer explains "I was looking for someone and I was going to the boys dorm room but apparently I went to the wrong building" he scratches his head and smiled nervously "it was not my intention, You see… I'm new here and-"

+ "SILENCE!" This command immediately silenced Jaden "is against the rules of the institute that a boy enters the girls' dorm" the brunet was about to exclaim but was interrupted "no matter if you're new, you were in the company of an Obelisk, isn't that right?" He looks sideways at Jim who was out of the circle and they weren't letting him in "it was his duty to inform you of that rule and for not doing so, you BOTH will be punished"

+ "WHAT?" Both guys shout in unison

One of the girls takes Jim's arm and pulls him inside the circle next to Jaden.

+ "Wait" Jaden turns to speak "Jim did tell me the rule, it was me who paid no attention" he lies

+ "Jaden ..." Jim called surprise, he hardly knew him and now he was sacrificing himself for him '_you idiot, you will get into more problems'_ thought Jim

+ "Very well, then its just going to be you" she takes a step in forward when a voice stops her.

+ "Jaden, so here you were" says the bluenet pushing through the crowd to go with the brunet and hugging him "you had me worried"

+ "Jesse? " Talk the girl again "do you know him?" She question at once confused and alarmed.

+ "Know him?" He repeats the question mockingly, then smiles "he is my cousin" he says it as if it were the most obvious thing

+ "Your...cou...sin?" All the girls say including Jim and Jaden

They could not understand, much less Jaden who was on the verge of a heart attack, he knew he had no family and if in 17 years no one have appeared, he had lost all hope now.

+ "What do you mean your cousin?" asked the girl who looked like the group leader

+ "Yes, my cousin, he came to visit" Jesse says happily "my parents were so worried about me that they sent him to supervise me, you know how the parents are, they are alarmed by every thing" The Obelisk bluenet jokes with his arm around Jaden who had captured the intentions of Jesse who turned to him still smiling "How was your trip?"

+ "Too heavy" he plays along "so many hours sitting is a hell, I thought you would go for me to the airport" he crosses his arms and frowned.

+ "Sorry, school has me stressed out" he puts his hands in the form of apology "Why don't you go and rest? You must be exhausted"

+ "Yes, good idea"

Both are directed towards the building of the boys, but the girls did not seem to want to let them go, even when been Jesse's cousin changed everything.

+ "Wait a minute" they both stopped at the command "I do not care if you are cousins or not" she takes a step in front and points at Jaden who is startled "we will not let him go without being punished"

Jesse, who was giving them his back, exhales and turns around to face the girls who are captivated by his lovely smiling face. All girls, including Jaden, thought they saw a pink background after Jesse who was also surrounded by roses and sparkling glitter around him. That image was so charming that it made you believe he was hypnotizing you or maybe that was the intention.

+ "Girls, don't be so hard on him. Can't you make an exception?"

The tone the bluenet was using had a lot of emotions, especially ... charm and seduction?

+ "Do you think we will fall for it?" The leader smile victorious "I'm sorry but ..."

+ "Of course, there's no problem, Jesse-kun!"

Everyone, absolutely everyone was watching the girl who had spoken

+ "Haruko, explain yourself" the leader said annoyed

+ "Catherine, Oh come on" Haruko says pleading "He just came to town, don't act so bitter, what would he think of us?"

+ "I am not; I just want our privacy to be respect, like you guys as you well. Isn't that right?" She looks at all of the girls, then her eyes were place on Haruko "if we let them go, others will believe that we have smoothed"

+ "Yes, but ..."

+ "Why do not punish him another day?" Proposes the Obelisk

+ "Jesse ..." called the brunet in almost a whisper so that only he could hear but no response, not even a glance

+ "Why not now?" Then another thought came a crossed her mind and smiled, she knew he would accept it this time "I propose you something, Jesse"

+ "What?" He question curiously

+ "You for your cousin"

+ "Ohhhh!" All the girls scream of surprise and admiration at the request

+ "Hey Cath, not so fast" the bluenet tries to stop the evil plan of the girl

+ "Do not worry, Jesse-kun" the blonde encourages him "you just have to play at the spring festival"

+ "I told you thousands of times I can't; I have to leave the city those days and ..."

+ "Ok, ok I get it, and I won't insist more" Jesse sighs of relief, but the relief did not last long "so I hope your cousin knows how to do clean toilets"

+ "CATH!" – shout Jesse

+ "Fine" her face becomes one of resignation to the previous rebuke of Jesse, she smile at him and gives her back at the three boys, she made a sign to the girls who begin to retreat back to their rooms but before of follow them she turn to the bluenet "you have 24 hours to think about it, bye bye"

That said she runs away leaving behind the three boys in a state of shock.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

+ "24 hours?" question him self and the others "but what is wrong with that woman?"

+ "Forge it, Jim" said O'Brien

The 4 guys were in the dorm room they share. Jim was behind a bar in the kitchen overlooking the living room, Axel was sitting with his arms crossed and with a face of indifference, Jaden walked his eyes all over the place a little nervous with his hands on his lap and constantly looking at Jesse who was sitting on same sofa that he was. He could not tell if he was upset because he had his arms resting on his legs and his head facing the floor.

Finally he decided to speak at Jesse when he feels someone's eyes on him and turn to his left to see that O'Brien was also looking at him, so he smiles a little nervous before his piercing gaze, he felt like he was been studied by him, so he started to sweat cold.

+ "Sorry you had to be a victim of this massive attack"

The voice of Jim distracted him from O'Brien; he looked a little worried about the possible reaction or trauma that could have gotten the brunet. Jaden just smiled.

+ "Nah, there no problem" Jaden says not giving much importance to the issue "we don't have dorms but in all the cases if someone get into female territory they will hunt you"

+ "Why do you think that is?" Jim asked himself

+ "They are girls, the hormones make them crazy"

This comment came so suddenly that Jaden could not contain himself and burst out laughing. Jesse, who was the one who made the comment, looks at Jaden, smiles and starts laughing too.

+ "And ... What was it that brought you to the "cave of the wolf?" Jesse asks after he recovered from the giggles

Jaden wipes tears.

+ "I came to thank you for what you did for me this morning, I would not have done it without you" he leaves out the meeting of teachers at his school, he didn't want him to believe that everything had been in vain "I also brought your books and your helmet"

Jaden takes the bag that was next to the sofa where they were and gives it to Jesse who accepts it gratefully. O'Brien, who carefully listen to everything, he stood looking angry at Jesse, who like Jim, knew the reason for his anger.

+ "Did you get out of school? With permission from whom?"

+ "Damn it ..." Jesse muttered to himself and to appease the anger of his friend, he smiles "I over heard you finish the song you were working on. Can I listen to it?"

His eyes become stars, which made Axel finally distracted.

+ "Its not complete yet, its still missing the final touches, but when ..." he realize the intentions of the bluenet, he takes a book that was near him and throws it in his face "don't try to change the subject, Anderson!"

He calls him by his last name, which meant that he was indeed angry with the bluenet.

+ "Is strictly forbidden to you to leave the school this week, did you forget?"

Jesse listen carefully, rubbing his face where he had been hit with the book, then he stops, he outs his feet up on the couch and then cross them, he supports them with his hands and then take a deep breath to start talking.

+ "You know that if you say 'study', I play video games or if you say 'do not eat the cookies because they are hot,' I ..."

+ "Eat them knowing that you'll burn your mouth, but still do it because you know you'll be the first" Jaden finish the sentence making the three guys looked surprised "what?"

+ "Wooow and you just met this morning?"

Jim asked playfully and surprised since he said exactly what Jesse does and why he does it. Jaden just kept smiling until he was pulled by the bluenet who seemed happier.

+ "I would have said you were my brother instead of my cousin" the brunet smile at what was said "come, I want you to see my room" he pulls him up but stop when a commanding voice was hear

+ "You still haven't answer"

Sighs Jesse resigned

+ "I don't like being locked up, I just went for a ride on my bike" he says downplaying "no one saw me leave and no one saw me come so you wont get in trouble"

That ended the discussion, or so he implied to O'Brien before taking Jaden.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once in the restaurant, all were already having a good time together, because it would be the last time in many months that they would all be like this, even though someone was missing and his absence was noticeable, but still they try not to make it even more remarkable. All of them try except for one person.

+ "Where is that idiot?"

Chazz squeezed his hand a glass with such force that it even seemed that at any moment be broken. Only two of the four people present knew why he was this angry with the brunet, Zane and Atticus. Those two guys were the only witnesses, since neither Chazz nor Jaden wanted or were prepared to break the news to others. Actually, it started as a secret, but Zane found out immediately and told Chazz to save the job of trying to deceive him, and Atticus ... well, Jaden thought it was Atticus who only knew as Chazz told him one of their friends already knew so he conclude that this was Atticus and he ended spilling everything. It was a great surprise to him and said he suspected it, Jaden did not believe him but he didn't want to go around the subject.

Anyways, he had a good time cursing his lover and praying because nothing has happened to him ... so that when he finally appeared he could kill him with the so many knocking he was going to give him.

+ "There is still time, Romeo" Atticus comforts him "do not despair"

No one seemed it odd for Atticus to call Chazz Romeo, he was that way but still Chazz sent him a dirty look

+ "He said he had to take care of something first" he clear to calm a little the ravenet, but notice that he was still getting those looks so he decided to surrender

+ "Chazz calm down now" spoke Alexis "Why don't you call him to his phone? Perhaps that will calm you a little"

Chazz does not think twice when he had the cell phone in his hand and mark the number of Jaden. He already knew by heart.

+ "God bless cell phones"

It was the last he heard from Atticus before hearing the other side of the line something that left him extremely annoyed, more than he already was. That stupid machine-voice-of-lady that annoys the whole world.

'The number you dialed is off or out of service"

+ "The idiot forgot to charge his phone"

It's the only conclusion that come up with, because of how long he has known Jaden, he has never turned off his cell phone and have it for emergencies. But he always forget to charge it, is as if he believed that it charge by itself. Although he was quite sure he really believed that.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The room was very beautiful.

It was not so big but it was enough for a person to feel comfortable. There was a comfortable bed, a bookcase with many books to study but also had others who were not, both sleeve and several music magazines or shows, a Wii console with many games and a metal box, which meant he had a deck within it, he knew because he had a similar one. He looks across the room and sees a big TV on a table and this could be seen several movies, DVD player, PS2 console were connected to the TV and next was a wardrobe, and off the bed was a desk with one book after another on it.

Jaden let out a whistle when he saw all he had.

+ "Awesome" He walked to the bookstore to take a look "I bet you don't get bored being punished here"

+ "Nope, but I have Axel check me every 5 minutes" he sit in the chair opposite his desk and turns to the brunet with his hands behind his head "so it's boring and frustrating at the same time"

+ "Why you were punished with no exits?" He glace at Jesse while holding the manga of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster

Jesse was startled to hear that question and put his head down. Jaden then feel a shiver run his back, he was about to withdraw the question but then Jesse speaks looking at Jaden.

+ "It's a bit embarrassing" he smiles, leaving surprised to brunet "I'll tell you later, okay?" The bluenet thinks for a moment in his words and then notice that Jaden smiled dangerously "and do not ask Jim or Axel" Jaden puts a frightened face, probably to be found "Axel will not tell you. Jim ... *sigh* I have to ask him to shut up"

The brunet puts his frowning face but remembers that Atticus had spoken of the hobby of the bluenet and curiosity to know more.

+ "Jesse" he draws the attention of the Obelisk "I hear you play and compose. Could you play something?" he leaves the manga back where he found it and goes to his friend

+ "S-sure, but ... there is one problem" Jesse says as Jaden goes to sit on the bed face him

+ "What?"

He takes one hand to scratch his head while smiling nervous

+ "Axel took my guitar along with other things" he lowers his head in discouragement "sorry, Jay"

+ "Well, at least he left your cards, right?" Put his hands between his legs to lean on the bed while bringing his weight to the front, getting closer to Jesse "come on, I challenge you to a duel"

He takes out among his clothes his deck and show it to Jesse, who smiles as he nods, turning to his desk drawer and pulls out his deck first (i put mine in there too XD) and then show it. Both sit on the floor and start the game.

They were like this for a long time and although both admitted to not have played for quite some time (2, 3 weeks) both played very well. At first Jesse was the one who had the lead but after Jaden made a combo, Jaden was the one who now had the lead and after a few more turns, they went back to being even.

+ "Now I invoke Sapphire Pegasus" He placed the card and then placed another one in the field "which means I can call my Ruby Carbuncle and since you have no monster on your field" he points to Jaden "I can attack you directly"

+ "Not if I can play this" he turns a card trap blocking Jesse's attack

+ "I should have suppose you would do that" he looks concerned at the cards in his hand

+ "What are you saying? That was something predictable" Jaden complains and gives a disbelieve look at Jesse "are you letting me win?"

+ "Of course not"

Both stared at each other's eyes, this has turned into another battle, but now it was see who could keep their gaze longer. The atmosphere became tense and both were nervous until they forgot why they looked at each other and with those looks of dare. Jaden soft his gaze a little and put the gaze battle aside and now focusing more on admire those emerald eyes, he had never seen eyes like that, but that was not what he actually felt. Something inside him told him that he had seen and admired in the same way he was now admiring those eyes, or at least similar like. Was it someone from his past?

He kept looking/admiring his eyes when suddenly he notices that something changed in them. It was the color. He was not entirely sure, but thinks he saw Jesse's emerald eyes change to orange, he did not know how to explain it and he did not think that was possible; eyes could not turn from green to orange all of a sudden, right?

+ "Jesse ..."

He manage to whispered getting the attention of said person, who looked at him in the eyes deepening his gaze with Jaden's, who could no longer make a word, he stay silent before his eyes. Jesse sees that, even with its orange eyes, makes a half smile and spreads her lips to say something but can not say anything because it was interrupted by someone who entered.

+ "Jesse-Kun, have you seen by any chance... What are you doing?" Jim asks from the doorway watching them both.

The Slifer was startled to hear the voice of the ravenet, and he was not prepared to hear his voice. He looks and then smiled nervously, his gaze back to Jesse, who was spacing out looking at Jaden. The brunet sees his eyes were green again.

'How strange, they are green again ...'

Jaden said to himself, and he and Jim see Jesse looking at the floor as if he had lost something.

+ "Jesse!" Jim called

+ "What?" The Bluenet turned to him. He still seems a little lost

+ "Are you all right?" He asked concerned leaning on the doorframe as he crossed his arms "I noticed you look a little pale"

+ "I'm fine" he puts one of his hands to his face covering one eye "What happened?" He looked at Jim.

+ "Do you know where Sherly is?

+ "I have not seen her" he says, he takes off the hand of his eye to see Jim better "Have you asked Axel?"

+ "Err ... no"

Jesse sighs

+ "What? Was she also grounded in her room and fled the like a rebel?" He says in a mocking tone

+ "He ate something of Axel and ..." he thought of his words but he saw how his friend guessed them "yeah, something like that"

While the boys talked about this Sherly, Jaden was still thinking about what happen a moment before with Jesse, it seemed very strange and yet familiar, which caused another chill on his back. Jaden push backward his body to lie on the floor or lean on something and it was then that leans on that "something", he felt uncomfortable because it was hard but the strange thing was that he doesn't remembered seeing something like a table or plastic toy when he entered the room.

So he carefully and slowly turns to straighten up and turn around to see what was behind him and what he saw was a huge toy crocodile. He smiled and was about to touch the toy.

+ "That cute toy, it looks so real" he starts petting the head of the crocodile smiling and alerts Jesse and Jim who watched the actions of the Slifer.

+ "By the way, who is Sheryl?" He turns to see the two guys behind him

+ "Well ..." Jesse says certainly not knowing how to explain

+ "She's Sherly"

Jim points past Jaden and he fallows the direction of the cowboy, so he looked back toward the toy of course, he looks at it and sees that the crocodile blinks once and begins to open his mouth. Jaden turns pale; he stands up quickly taking a few steps away from the crocodile name Sherly and away from the other two with terror on his face.

+ "Is it really so bad that a Slifer is in Obelisk?" He question looking at both other's faces that showed a clear confusion "Jesse was only distracting me while Jim got Sherly in so that in my carelessness ... BANG!" Give a loud applause with his hands emphasizing the last word and making his colleagues gave a little jump from the shock of his action "I got eaten alive ..."

+ "Eat you alive? What are you talking about?" The bluenet asks the brunet and he hears footsteps away from both, then he understood what was happening "Jim! What did you say to him?"

Jim is shocked to hear his name come from the lips of Jesse and be discovered. He turns back to them and smile crossing his arms.

"Only if someone saw him, he'll go with the lizards"

"Jim ..."

A vein appears at the front of the Obelisk bluenet and turns giving menacing steps toward the ravenet with a clear intention to kill at any time.

"Was it a lie?"

Jesse stops and looks at Jaden who seemed already to be calmer; he smiles a little and turns to him.

+ "Do not worry, Jay" he comes over and puts his arm over the shoulders of Jaden "is just a myth, nothing more"

+ "I would say is more of an urban legend" the cowboy says again making another vein of Jesse's forehead

+ "Jim, don't help me!" The bluenet yells annoyed at the ravenet who is still smiling.

+ "Have you forgotten about the bodies they found when they were building the library building?" Jim petrified when he sees an evil aura surrounding Jesse and sees how he pressed his hands tightly, that only meant trouble.

+ "The food is here, hurry up if you don't want to lose your portion"

They hear O'Brien say from outside the room. Jim runs to Sherly and then takes off with her in his arms to be safe at any place away from Jesse. Jaden is excited at the word food, so he takes with both of his hands the bluenet's arm to the door and pulling him out of its anger.

+ "Food, food, food" he was repeating to himself

When they got out of the room, they saw on the table 4 bowls of teriyaki, 4 glasses of lemonade and a huge center bowl with shredded lettuce with other kinds of vegetables and dressing, and although he hated vegetables Jaden had to admit that it look good appetizing. Axel was sitting and was preparing himself to eat when he saw the two new best friends sit on two chairs in front of him, now they were only missing Jim who was in the kitchen doing who-knows-what-else. They were all starving so they didn't wait and started eating.

+ "Tastes good" Jaden says as he takes the first bite "Give my thanks to the chef"

+ "Why do not you?" Jesse says he turns to see Jaden "you have him in front of you" he turns his head to Axel

+ "You cook?" He question excited, but he doesn't get an answer which worries him bit.

+ "It's nothing personal" he heard Jim say as he left the kitchen with another bowl of food in his hands "he is always like that"

+ "Yes, always grumbling and thinking too much of himself" Jesse joins the conversation "is that right, savior of saviors?"

+ "Don't bother me" he says drawing a sharp smile to Jim and Jesse.

+ "Is he the only one who cooks?" The brunet doubtful question

+ "Fortunately not" Jim answered "if so he would have left us starving for a long time ... that or we would have been poisoned"

+ "Today ended the Axel's week, tomorrow stars mine" Jesse says as he eats his vegetables reluctantly "and let me tell you that I never serve vegetables, so be sure to come tomorrow" he points at Jaden with his fork

+ "HA! I'll do it even if you don't invite me"

After the food he was as happy as he was before, with the talks and laughs about the school, video games, movies, cards (in which Jesse and Jaden join only) and then a few things that were random. Jaden thought he had forgotten something but didn't remember anything and just in case he took out his cell of his pocket and sees it off, he turned it on but nothing happened, which meant it was not charge and then he remembered.

+ "Chazz!" He stood up scaring everyone present

+ "Hey, don't scare yourself like that... are you okay?" Jim notes that Jaden was a little upset

+ "I'm sorry, I have to go" he goes to the couch where his backpack was and hangs it on the shoulder "it was fun, I hope to visit soon" he goes toward the entrance to put on his tennis "our battle is pending until then, Jess"

+ "Wait, Jay" he stood up and goes straight to the door "you don't want a ride? Because ... you know, it wouldn't be nice that you got into trouble again"

+ "No, I'll be fine" he says "I already cause you many problems and you have already done so much for me"

+ "Come on, don't me beg" he gets far from Jaden to go to his room where Jaden heard the creaking of a door and then many things falling together with a shout, it didn't took much for Jesse reappeared with two helmets in hand and a black shirt on his head, he takes it off throwing it away on the sofa "ready?" He gives Jaden one of the helmets who catch it with no afford, and headed for the door when they were stopped by a yell.

+ "Jesse Anderson! Where do you think you are going?" The authoritative voice of O'Brien came and sounded upset "Have you finished your homework?"

+ "Ehhh ... well, you see ... I ..." he turns looking nervous "I'll finish it when I return"

+ "Don't get out of here until you do" he took his arm and pull him in his room "Jim can take Jaden, but YOU ..." he pushed him into his room and closed the door "… have already gotten me in a lot of trouble with Professor Viper and this time I'm not going down with you"

+ "Axel have mercy! Help!"

Jesse started screaming like crazy and knocking the door. That reminded him of Zane who is always doing that with Atticus and him when they had a test or assignment as punishment. He wanted to help, but with that kind of people was impossible to reason.

+ "Well, it's time you go, Jay"

Jim tells Jaden who leaves the room after the ravenet, but not before saying goodbye to the other two boys. As they went down the stairs to the parking lot that was just behind them, they locate the bike and got on it, and when they were putting their helmets, Jim turned to Jaden.

+ "Where do you have to go in such a hurry?"

+ "At the airport" he said "a friend of mine is leaving and I have to go to say goodbye"

+ "And you thought of going on foot?" He turns on the bike "You are as crazy as Jesse"

+ "Hey! Jaden!"

They heard the voice of someone they knew very well calling for the brunet, but didn't believe it possible, and was supposed to be locked in his room.

+ "Up here"

Both guys on the bike listen to the voice and looked up, which led them to see the energetic bluenet with almost half his body out the window.

+ "I take it back, Jesse is completely insane"

+ "Jesse?"

+ "I forgot to give you this" he carefully throws a rock straight at Jaden who realize that it was going straight towards his head. He ducks it successfully avoiding it "You were supposed to catch it"

+ "Are you crazy?" Jaden complains "If I had tried would have HIT me in the head"

+ "Just take it ... watch it when you have time and don't show it to anyone!"

+ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" he can hear another voice from the direction where Jesse was "GET INSIDE NOW"

+ "AHHHHH"

They see Jesse disappear and the window closed tightly. Jaden gets off the bike took the stone it had a paper attach to it, he thought of seeing what was written on it but decided to leave it for later so he put it in his backpack.

+ "Are you ready?"

+ "Yes, let's go"

With this said, they accelerates towards the exit of the school and towards the airport. Although there was traffic, more than when Jaden was going to the school Obelisk, but Jim managed to slip through them and faster than he should. Jaden, who was not gotten used to being on a bike, put his hands on Jim's shoulders to avoid a possible fall. And falling off a motorbike was not in his plans.

He heard Jim talk and he answered, but he didn't know how he was doing that because he was more focused on praying he was still on time. But all he heard Jim say after that time was "We're close." Jaden could no longer resist, he told Jim to stop, and he parks the bike in a corner without waiting for an explanation.

Without warning, the brunet gets off the bike taking off his helmet and giving it to Jim with a slight thanks, and then runs away from there without stopping for a moment. On his way there were many taxis so he was really close, he clashed with a few people, he apologized but didn't stop.

He finally arrived and was now concentrated to find Chazz and the others. He couldn't find anyone, and then he goes to a lady to ask.

+ "E-Excuse me" he draws her attention "Where is the plane going to the United States?"

The lady searched on the computer.

+ "28B, but the flight left 10 minutes ago, sorry" she apologized and then continued on with her work.

Had he heard right? Chazz was gone ... and he could not even say goodbye to him. He give a barely audible thanks and walks away slowly toward the airport exit, he walked away aimlessly, just walking without even feeling the cold at that time.

**To be continued...  
**

**Next Chapter: Yesterday Chronicle**

Listen

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

Sorry for being this late.

Next chapter would be out shortly►


End file.
